Transformers: Dire wolves
by Eleanor M
Summary: This is a story inspired by antubis0 's comics on Deviantart. Set after Human Curse. Lennox works at N.E.S.T Wildlife rescue center. While patrolling the reserve he finds an injured black dire wolf, with blue eyes. One night he's alone in the wolf's cage, who pins him. Certain that he is about to die, the human was startled when the massive beast spoke, in a slight English accent.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

This story is inspired by a set of comics written by antubis0 on Deviantart. As such, the baseline for the story is hers. The characters belong to Hasbro. I do not have her permission to write this, as I am not in possession of a Deviantart account, nor do I know anyone who does. If you do have one please, ask her for me...

If you haven't read her comics, this is the basics of the story: (SPOILER ALERT!)

Optimus Prime and Megatron's mother is being chased by hunters. To save her cubs lives, she hides her pups in a tree, and tells them to stay put.

Megatron becomes hungry so he leaves the safety of the hiding place, much to the dismay of his brother. When outside, Megatron comes across Shockwave, who was running away, after having murdered several wolves in Sentinel's pack... Shockwave convinces Megatron to join him, so he abandons his brother. Optimus is found by Sentinel, Ironhide and Ratchet and he joins their pack. Etc... There is a massive battle in which Sentinel gets 'killed' so Optimus becomes leader.

In the following comic ' _Human Curse'_ we learn that sentinel survived that battle because he was found by N.E.S.T wildlife rescue. He returns to the his pack, and then betrays Optimus and 'kills' Ironhide. Etc.. There is another battle between Shockwave, Megatron and Optimus, during a forest fire. Sentinel gets killed. Optimus wins the battle and they all retreat because of said fire... It turns out that Ironhide also got rescued by N.E.S.T and in the final scene Ironhide and Ratchet are reunited. In a separate comic she did an 'Epilogue', depicting Ironhide's stay in the rescue centre. In the final scene of that Lennox and Epps are in front of a computer, looking at Ironhide's family tree.

This fic is basically me continuing where antubis0 left off so it's a fanfic of a fanfic.

"Normal speech"

''Speech when somebody is reciting it, for example when Ironhide tells a story.''

 _Thoughts_

 _Location where the the story takes place, or POV._

 _ **Name of chapter**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _N.E.S.T wildlife rescue centre, somewhere in Poland._

"William, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Robert Epps asked pointing to a computer screen displaying Ironhide and the pup's family tree.

"What are you thinking?" Another man who was standing nearby answered. "Well do you think we could put a radio collar on Black?"

"I thought we were already going to do that, Rob."

"Well yeah" Epps said getting up "But that's not what I meant."

"What did you mean, then?"

Well, urm.. maybe a collar with a camera?"

"But we can't afford that!"

"Yes we can, if we call in the television networks!"

"Pardon me, Rob but what if they discover something bad?"

"Like what?"

"Well, I don't know, say the wolves are dangerous, say that when it gets out local farmers would want them culled, what would we do then?"

"I didn't think of that." Epps frowned. "Look, let's just focus on getting Black better, then we can think of the future."

 _Ironhide_

He couldn't believe what he saw today, that human, Lennox, brought a pup to him, and it looked just like him and Ratch! He _needed_ to see it again! But he still wasn't strong enough, the humans had been nice to him, but he had to get out.

Sentinel must have been one crazy wolf 'cos he told a load of lies the filthy, lying, mongrel! The humans had restrained him, but only because he fought back, they had hurt him, but it was just like his Ratchet liking a sore wound. They gave him a sedative, but only so he wouldn't feel the pain.

They fed him, and at first he was apprehensive of it, the carcass smelling old and rotten, but he spoke to the two grey wolves next door and he said he would never get out if he didn't build his strength up. So he ate it and soon got used to the weird flavour.

Ironhide had bandages right across his back end stretching from his shoulder, to his fur-less tail. He hated 'em but there was no way he could get them off, because he had a weird white cone thing on his head, preventing him from licking his wounds and it aggravated him.

At about four o'clock in the morning, he started growling, whining and scraping at the blasted thing to get it off. His activities woke up all the other animals, including the deer, who upon hearing a dire wolf scattered in panic, stampeding all around the building, waking up Lennox who came down to see what the brouhaha was about.

Seeing Black, as he had named him, trying to get his collar off, he approached the dire wolf and spoke softly to it:

"Black, I know you want to lick your wounds but, believe me that would only make them worse."

The wolf, stopped his whining, put his ears forward, and looked at the human with the most pitful expression he could manage.

"Black, stop that! You know I can't resist those puppy-eyes!"

With a resigned sigh and a muttered "Fine, you win." Lennox grabbed a stray piece of meat, slipped the latch and stepped inside the cage. _You are mad_ , he thought, _alone, inside a cage with a healthy more-than-capable-of-killing-you wolf the size of a bear!_

He chucked the piece of meat to the side, then got to work, unclasping the white collar, then easing it off the wolve's head. The man was so concentrated that he didn't notice that the wolf wasn't eating, in fact Ironhide was staring at the man and as soon as the collar was off, he leaped at him, pinning him to the ground.

"William Lennox knew that there was no backing out of this, he was dead, he should've paid more attention to Black, but for some reason he trusted him.

 _Never, ever trust a wild animal!_ He scolded himself. _Never! But it's too late now, I've already made my fatal mistake._ Lennox cowered, resigning himself to his fate, he could feel the wolve's warm breath on his neck. _Not long now,brace yourself..._

But instead of the sicking crunch of his neck being broken, Lennox heard the wolf speak in a deep, slight English accent:

"Thank you, Human, Lennox I believe?"

The gob-smacked man nodded, totally confused.

"Good, when can these bandages be removed?"

"Er...as soon as your burns are healed, but that may take some time, and your..uh...fur might never grow back."

The wolf didn't look surprised at what the man had said, he just smiled? and replied:

"Who is that pup you brought me earlier today?"

"Err..." William was surprised, when he occasionally thought what the animals would say if they talked, he never imagined a question like that, but he replied anyway.

"We err..found him, in the forest, alone and weak and shivering. His mother's carcass was found a few meters away, covered in blood, leaking out from various wounds, there was blood littering the sight and some of it wasn't hers."

The wolf tilted his head in a silent question.

"There was another body present, a red, black and grey wolf, the one who escaped this rescue centre a few weeks ago."

The wolf's demeanour suddenly changed, it went from inquisitive to deadly. His tail went up, his ears plastered back and his mouth open wide in a terrifying snarl.

"Sentinel!"

"Whoa! Easy there, calm down. What's the matter?"

"Traitor!" The wolf snarled as he leapt off Lennox, and ran towards the corner of his cage in one smooth motion.

Lennox sat up, his gaze riveted to the beast shaking with anger barely a meter away. The wolf got his anger under control, then looked at Lennox softly uttering a question

"Was he dead?"

"Who, the wolf? Yes I believe so, are you alright?"

"No." the wolf replied silently, averting his gaze, then laying on his side with a pained "oof".

"Years ago, I lost my mate and pups in a forest-fire."

"I'm sorry for your loss." The man said, feeling guilty.

"I was devastated, so I left my pack, and kept vigil by their bodies. I have no idea how long I was there, but when Ratchet found me, I was weak and emaciated. It turned out he left our pack, not long after I had, and spent the last month looking for me. We had been best friends from birth, him and I. Little did I know, for him, I was more. He laid with me, and, after reliving our best times together, he admitted that he loved me."

Lennox' eyes went wide, but the old wolf continued as if he didn't notice.

"One thing lead to another, and I realised I loved him. He brought me back from the dead, gave me a reason to live, I suppose. He convinced me to hunt with him, so little by little, bit by bit, I regained my former splendour.

One day when Ratchet and I were stalking a herd of elk, we realised we weren't alone. So I, Ironhide the Fearless-"

"Ironhide? Is that your name?"

"Yes.

I, Ironhide the Fearless and Ratchet the Fierce, hunted the hunter. We ran up to it, tails held high, eyes blazing and ears back, ready for the ensuing fight. We pinned the intruder, and I was just about to start interrogating him when I was tackled to the ground by a big, red, black and grey wolf, snarling as he commanded me to back off. I wasn't having any of it, how dare he, a complete stranger, order me around! We were just about to fight each other, when I heard the pained whimper of my mate, Ratchet.

''Ironhide, stop, please! Don't do this, we can talk ourselves out of this...this situation. Listen to me, Ironhide please. I'm begging you...''

I heard him so I dropped to an inoffensive stance and waited for my opponent to do the same, then I spoke:

''Stranger, myself and my mate wish you no harm. We simply need to know why you were stalking us instead of the prey.''

''Grrrr, Then why attack Hound?!'' my opponent snarled.

''As I have already stated, we didn't mean him harm, we simply wanted to interrogate him.''

''Really, then tell me, Ironhide why are you being so formal?''the wolf said, how on earth did he know my name?

I didn't know why I was being formal, so I glanced at Ratchet searchingly and he angled his body in certain way that meant ''he. Prime.''

When I finally understood what Ratch meant, I was shocked: This wolf in front of me, who I tried to attack was a _Prime_?! Then, I had second thoughts-"

"Err...Ironhide?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is a Prime?"

"A Prime, Mr Lennox, is like an alpha, but a bit..more?"

"What?"

"I don't know, in human terms probably our equivalent to royalty."

Lennox couldn't believe it, not only did wolves speak, but they were also intelligent enough have their own society. Of course he knew about alphas, omegas and betas, but he couldn't work out when Ironhide could have heard about human dynamics. So he asked it..no him, since it..he had feelings and emotions.

"Tell me more about your pack dynamics."

"Grr, I was coming to it, but you interrupted me!" the wolf growled, putting his ears back.

"Sorry."

"I was having second thoughts about respecting this _Prime,_ after all he did attack me.

''Why were **you** stalking **us**?!'' I snarled at the Prime.

'''Well, I've been stalking you for some time actually, you've been trespassing on our territory for about a week, now. My pack needs strong, young hunters like you, as after the _battle of the Primes_ , many wolves like yourselves were seriously injured, or killed.''

''You were involved in the _battle of the Primes_?!''

''Yes, in fact my father was the son of one of the original thirteen.''

''So, he got killed when the Fallen decided to take over the forest?''

''Yes. Unfortunately. When the thirteenth prime turned against his brothers wishes to share their territories with the grey wolve's.''

''Wasn't he going to kill them all, to make his territory bigger?''

''Yes but the other Primes wouldn't allow that, so they banished the thirteenth prime and he became forever know as the Fallen...''

''So how did the Fallen defeat your father and the other Primes?''

"Ironhide?" Lennox interrupted

"What?"

"Why did your demeanour change from threatening, to inquisitive?"

"Because, human I was a youngling, teenager if you wish. And, as such as soon as another wolf started telling a story, would revert back to being a pup."

Lennox nodded, gesturing for the wolf to continue.

...TBC...

A/N #2

This is my first ever fic and as such I apologise if the writing is a little bit shaky. I'm a very young writer so my vocabulary is not as advanced as I would like it to be. Also English isn't my first language so any feedback, even negative is welcomed. Updates will be slow going, with school and such, but if I leave this story for over a month, please PM me get me back on track. If you have any issues understanding this story, I very strongly recommend reading _Before Beginning_ , _Beginning, Bumblebee_ , _Riverbank_ and _Human Curse._ Also the ''Epilogue'' that I mentioned which is in a folder called: ''Zwierzozwierza'' where you will also find all her drawing of the wolves, and more spin-off comics.


	2. Chapter 2

"Primus! Where was I? Oh yes, I remember: ''The Fallen, during his abscence, had managed to raise an army of followers.'' said the red, black and grey wolf, looking forlorn.

''How did he do that?'' I replied

''Who knows, youngling, who knows?'' When the wolf said 'youngling' I was violently jolted outof my reverie, I took a step back, snarling.

''You almost made me forget! Grrrr.. The only reason we are in this situation is because **you** were stalking **us**! You brought up the Fallen to distract us! Did you _even think for a teeny weeny second_ that it would work, stanger? Well, YOU THOUGHT WRONG!'' I shouted the last part, lunging for my rival. The attack was unnexpected for the other wolf, who didn't stand a chance against **my raw power**. Within seconds my rival was pinned to the ground, stuck underneath my huge paws. Oh! As soon as he knew what I was doing, he wriggled, trying to get free. But to no avail..."

Ironhide sighed, then got up to walk towards the human in his cage. He sat down wordlessly, laying his head on the startled man's lap.

"And the rest, as you humans say, is history."

Lennox still startled and more than a little confused, shifted to better accommodate the wolf's massive head. He kept speaking to it, noticing with a slight frown that dawn was fast approaching. _I've spent all night chatting to a wolf, a flipping animal, for God's sake!_

 _"_ What do you mean, 'history'? Like you joined his pack and then what?"

"Yes I did and then we found Optimus."

"Wha-"

"Don't ask, I'll explain."

And so they talked and talked and talked some more... By the time Ironhide had finished explaining the diffrent alliences, religion, wars and so on and so forth, the sun was already high in the sky. If William were to make a guess, he would say it's about 10am.

He was in the middle of thanking his lucky stars, when his luck ran out. There, a couple of hundred meters away, his colleague, Robert Epps, was walking towards them, a heavy looking piece of meat held tightly in his arms. _Shit shit shit, no no NO bugger, oooh this isn't good! Ooooooh god What if he sees me? What could I say to him? Oh yes, I have just spent all night talking to a wolf. He would freak out, no worse probably think I'm on drugs or.. or I might get fired! Oh no no, no sh-_ Will's train of thought was rapidly spiraling out of control, until the beast who was half on his lap, spoke.

"Lennox are you alright?"

It took the man a while to reply, "N-No, I've g-gotta get out-ta here..."

The wolf sat up, then saw what was bothering him. "Lennox, if you can open this cage then sprint over there"- he pointed his head at a nearby building- "he might not see you. Hurry up, you haven't got much time!"

The word 'time' seemed to kick start a panicking Lennox, who got up, quickly fiddled with the bolt, then sprinted towards the shed the wolf was pointing to.

Halfway there he was spotted by Epps.

"Hey man! Where've you been?"

"Err..." Began Will nervously scratching the back of his neck, trying to school his face into an indifferent mask. "-I was just admiring Black. " Epps frowned, "Why re'ya walking away then? " "Oh I just thought you would appreciate me getting out of your way." Will sighed, Rob was still frowning obviously not believing his colleague.

 _Ironhide_

That human, Robert was rapidly approaching my enclosure with a slab of meat that didn't look particularly appetizing to the wolf. It smelled mouldy and old, disgusting. Those two humans were talking and Ironhide was hungry and, more importantly, impatient. He thought of various ways to get the human's attention and within seconds, had devised the perfect plan. He wasn't Optimus' second in command for nothing.

Come to think of it, who would be his replacement now? Probably Ratchet. Ooooh Ratchet... Just thinking about his mate brought a massive cloud of sadness upon the wolf. Her could only imagine the pain his 'Ratch was going though.

Ironhide had to focus his opportunity to put his plan into motion was rapidly approaching... There! Lennox had just finished saying"getting out of your way. " and a small silence had formed between the two, this was his chance.

 _Epps_

He was frowning, he couldn't help it. He had a feeling Will was lying. Speak, no think of the devil, Epps swore he just heard him say something.

"What did you say? " he asked, facing the man. "I, not him said 'Lennox couldn't sleep so he came out to my enclosure and chatted to me, he was afraid of 'ya reaction so 'e made to walk to that building over there. Since he's not convincing you I've decided to just tell 'ya the truth. "

"What?! Who'se speakin'? Will? "

"Turn around human."

Okay soooo that wolf just ordered him to face him, no biggie. It's not like he was a talking animal! Did he get drugged this morning? Was he still asle-

"I said turn around!"

Oh right, follow wolf's orders on pain of angering a beast more than capable of killing you...

"Good, now I was sayin' you're not asleep or drugged or whatever excuse your human brain can come up with. I am a dire wolf from Optimus' pack an' I can speak English. Otherwise all 'yad be hearin' was this" The wolf made a series of growls, whines and a few other sounds Epps had never heard before. "If 'ya could speak cyberwolf you would've understood this: 'My name is Ironhide of Sigma Three.' Sigma Three was the name of my old pack, Lennox 'll tell you me life story. I wanna eat first. "

Somewhat numb Robert realised he was still holding the meat he was going to give the wolf. "Err.. here you go! " He shouted throwing the meat into the enclosure. A muttered "Thanks" was all he heard before his vision went black.


	3. Chapter 3

(See chapter 1 for disclaimer)

Super-fast A/N: This chapter would not be possible without XxXSkylarkxRatchetXxX's review. Her wonderfull comment made my day, (and also gave me some plotbunnies), and, before I forget, "I'VE GOT MY INTERNET BACK!" Sorry but it's so fantastic to have internet after almost 10 weeks of non-communication. And finally, I've got Tonselitis (can't remember how to spell it, LOL.)

So you might get annother chapter sooner than you think... (no promises)

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3**_

 _Ratchet_

Ratchet was, wounded, tired hungry and _alone._ Ironhide was gone. Murdered by that traitor, Sentinel. That slagger, he trusted him! Separated from his pack, this wolf had only one goal: revenge. If Ironhide was gone, he was going to make damn sure it wasn't in vain. So he slipped away during the battle, he couldn't bear not seeing his beloved, he was meant to be there, in the heart of the battle. But he wasn't, Ironhide was gone.

Trying to be as discreet as possible, Ratchet was slowly approaching his den. His _old_ den, Megatron had stolen it. Unluckily for him, Ratchet had lived in this particular den for half of his life, and he knew every single nook and cranny off by heart. Perfectly concealed in a bush, Ratchet was currently eavesdropping on Starscream and Ironhide's muderer.

"Oh, Sentinel...the pathetic autoscum almost beat yoooou. He singsonged. Are you _that_ weak, _Prime_? He sneered the last bit, getting into the other wolf's personal space to drive his point home. "Huh _Prime,_ stoop so low as to _side with the enemy_? _Yes_?

The red and grey wolf snarled, suddenly pouncing on the light grey wolf, locking his jaws around the other's neck, pinning him to the ground in submission. "Watch your words _younling_ , One might think you were _challenging my position_ , you _know_ what _Megatron_ does to those who _abuse their power_.

Starscream wouldn't submit, his ego wouldn't allow it. "Submit to your superior, younling!" Sentinel growled, increasing the pressure on the other beast's neck, for empathis. "You..ek..wouldn't!" The Decepticon's SIC almost-wimpered, choking at the pressure.

A moment later Starscream regretted saying that. In a matter of seconds, Sentinel had exposed the other wolf's fragile underbelly and brought his blunt claws down on it drawing four painful lines from chest to just above his concealed sex. He then used another paw to rip the fur from his flesh. The grey wolf couldn't stop the scream.

And Ratchet had to look away. He _almost_ felt sorry for him. But the strategic part of his brain told him, this was his chance. Starscream was injured, crippled really. And his aggressor was distracted, it went against his code of honour. But he had to get revenge. Whatever the price.

So Ratchet crept out of his hiding place and pounced on Sentinel. His original plan was to go for the neck, but that went out the window when he witnessed the lightning-fast reflexes of his opponent. Instead of having his jaws around the other animal's jugular, he had a massive clump of fur stuck in his teeth and Sentinel had a newly acquired bald-patch on his back.

Doing a 360 to face Ratchet, the red and grey wolf sneered "Ah Rrratchet. I see you time as a medic hasn't improved your aim. Face me coward!" "Traitor!" Ratchet snarled, launching himself once again on his aggressor. Rearing against each other, the wolves battled, biting, clawing and punching, both wanting to get the upper-hand.

Blood streaming down his wounded flanks, Ratchet was at a crossroads: continue to fight, get slaughtered and join Ironhide, or leave and try to find Optimus? Both were tempting, right now, but what would Ironhide think if he got killed by Sentinel? His father always told him making a tactical retreat was not cowardly, should he do so now?

White-hot blinding pain exploded in his left shoulder, he wasn't concentrating. His opponent had managed to deal a critical hit. It was now or never, fight or flight..fight or flight..fight or fli- RUN! He ran, sprinted through the bushes, taking a well-known path. But it wasn't over, he had a pursuer...

 _N.E.S.T wildlife rescue centre_

"Will? Wha' th' hell! Where am I? Will!"

The slightly blurry figure of a man came into his view. "Hey, it's okay. You blacked out after Ironhide talked to you." "What?" The still groggy man asked, trying to sit up. The figure, who upon closer inspection was William Lennox sighed before replying. "Epps do you remember what happened before you blacked out? "N-no. Why?" "Well, try and remember, please."

Robert shifted to a more comfortable position on his..bed? He was obviously in the rest-room after having 'blacked out' like his colleague had said. Why did he faint? Ah! He remembered something. He had just given up searching for Will, who he hadn't seen since last night. So the man soldiered on, visited the meat locker, to grab a piece of meat to feed Black- Hang on a minute! Black t-talked to him? Did he? Or did he dream that? Was that why he blacked out? His thoughts in turmoil, Epps decided to ask his colleague, the single most stupid question he had ever asked:

"D-did that wolf talk?"

If possible, William let out a sigh of relief? At this point Robert was terribly confused, wondering if he was slowly going mad, especially when Lennox replied "Yes, good. Do you know what he said?"

"Something about Ironhide of Sigma Three- What the Hell! Am I going mad?" As if talking to a frightened animal he murmured, "Come here, I want to show you something."

Hesitantly Epps slid off of the bed, standing on slightly wobbly legs, like a newborn foal. Nonetheless, he followed his colleague. They exited the rest room, went past the make-shift kitchen. Where Lennox instructed him to fill up a small bottle of water. Clutching the liquid filled bottle in his right hand, the man continued though the small door, towards the entrance of the small building.

When it became apparent Will was leading him to the wolf's enclosure, Robert's blood pressure sky-rocketed.

The fair skined N.E.S.T worker whistled, before coming to a stop right in front of the beast's cage. "Hello, Ironhide." He said softly, reaching out to unbolt the lock. "What the hell are you doing!" The other man suddenly blurted out, startling both man and wolf. In answer Lennox finished unbolting the lock and stepped into the cage. Epps almost had a heart-attack then and there. His co-worker just walked into a wild animal's enclosure! Sure he was about to witness his best friend's demise, he wanted to look away, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene.

A massive black shadow just moved towards Lennox, but upon closer inspection, this shadow wasn't a shadow at all. The beast reached his colleague, only for him to crouch down and _stroke_ it? Sure enough, the man's hand ruffled the fur on the wolf's forehead, who let out something akin to a feline's purr, nuzzling the human's hand. "Lennox, why are you here. Brought me the puppy?" The beast _murmured_ in a gruff tone? "No sorry 'Hide but I will if you convince Epps, you're real."

"Come 'ere, human."

A/N #2 And voila for another chapter! See you guys next time! Thanks for following, favoriting and **reviewing**! Reviews are my energon! ;)

P.S If I got Ratchet's fight scene wrong, it's simply 'cause I can't remember his one in "Human Curse" so I am re-writing most fight scenes. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

-smirk- _"see if you can guess! "_

It hurt. Everything hurt. And worst of all, he didn't know why! It felt like he had fallen off a cliff. Wait a minute... He had! Focussing a bit more now the direwolf had got his thoughts in order, he felt warmth draped over him - it was heavy. If only he could shrug it off. Actually, there was also warmth to his right. Groggly opening his eyes, he moaned at the sudden increase in pain. Ugh, Primus it hurt!

Hearing his moan woke up the presence at his right- Sideswipe "Optimus? You woke up?!" he exclaimed, waking up the warmth draped over him. "Bee! Move your sorry ass!" Sides said. So the weight was Bumblebee? That explained alot- the excruciating pain for one. The fact he wasn't dead. Him and Sidewipe must have saved him somehow? But they were at the dens last time he saw them?

Optimus sighed, Bee had obviously lifted his head, the weight was gone, the pain slightly dulled. That was until Sideswipe shouted "Get up slackers! It's already morning! We need to move!" That hurt his head, a lot. "Ugh my head... " A yawn was heard behind him, followed by a muttered "It's too early for such shouts, brother." before his world exploded in pain. Someone- Bumblebee? Had jumped on him! "Bumblebee...please" Was all he could say before his vision went black.

 _Ratchet_

He had a pursuer -who? No he didn't have enough time to think like that! Focus! Where was he going? To Optimus? Yes! But where was his pack leader? Most likely near the river, after being pushed off the cliff, after Iron -Ironhide got a-att.. aked by -No! He wasn't dead he couldn't be! Could he? After all, he still hadn't seen the corpse, no it was First-Aid's companion falcon Goldwing who had let him know.

First-Aid, poor wolf. He was the unfortunate target of Megatron, when they attacked. According to him, the gray wolf offered him mercy -by becoming their medic- but he refused, so he got killed. His actions saved Jazz and Sideswipe, who managed to escape because of his sacrifice.

Ratchet was patrolling the territory at the time of the attack when he heard Jazz' howl. It was pained, terrified and it could only have meant one thing _ **, help!**_ Ratchet rushed, ran as fast as he could, but direwolf territories are massive. ( A/N: In excess of 7000 square miles to be precise. That's about the size of Wales!) By the time he reached the scene all he could see was chaos.

Megatron's pack had obviously fled the scene, leaving the mangled, bloody body of his friend, and fellow medic, First-Aid behind. Perched on his shoulder, appearing to mourn the medic, was Goldwing. The golden and black falcon had her head bowed in silent grief, and her left wing hung limply to the side. She was as battred as her guardian.

She would have to have a new one now, he thought, sadly. Ratchet approached her, slowly and she told him what had happened. Her wounds had been caused by Soundwaves' raven, Laserbeak. According to her, they had an aerial battle while the same one was occurring on the ground.

He could see the paw prints of multiple wolves -Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Bonecrusher, Jazz and Sideswipe, whose blood, along with the aforementioned wolves littered the floor. The absence of more bodies proved that Jazz and Sideswipe were still alive- he realized with a relieved sigh. But Blackout and Barricade's scents were still fresh. He remembered. That was the reason he was currently running away. He had followed their scents, who had eventually mingled with those of Starscream and Sentinel.

Ratchet came to a panting halt, sniffing the air behind him for any scents. He was so busy doing that, he didn't notice Megatron in front of him until it was too late.

-

A/N while rereading Human Curse I realised I made a fundamental mistake- my Ratchet was uninjured, free to go and ambush Sentinel and Starscream- while in the comic, he was badly injured and in Megatron's captivity, about to be executed.- So I made it that he wasn't near the scene at the time of the battle- if only to make sure he could ambush Sentinel and Starscream. So I had to replace his role by that of another character - First-Aid - (If you are familiar with G1, you know who he is!)

All hail my first OC! Goldwing! As you have gathered by her description in chapter, she is a gold and black falcon. More accurately, her exterior feathers are black, while her down feathers are a striking gold -kinda the same colour as Sunny- (hint new guardian , hint). Her abdomen is a somewhat muted gold, but still beautiful. From above, she is totally black, oh and she has Autobot blue eyes.

P. S If you are wondering, First-Aid looks like Antubis0's portrayal of G1 Ratchet.

I want your feedback! Review, review, _review!_

Thanks to all those who have favorited, followed and reviewed!


End file.
